


Il leone e la gatta

by MalRhy



Series: GoT/ASoIaF Missing Moments [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Drama, Gen, Harm to Animals, Italiano | Italian, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert riferisce a Ned, durante il viaggio verso Approdo del Re, di quando Joffrey uccise una gatta e gliela mostrò tutto orgoglioso.<br/>Bene, questo è il momento a cui si riferisce.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il leone e la gatta

_Everyone is mine to torment.  
You'd do well to remember that, you little monster._

Avevo sempre avuto pochi contatti con mio padre, sin da quando avevo memoria; l'uomo che mi aveva messo al mondo non si interessava a me, preferendo bere e andare a puttane - non sapevo, esattamente, cosa quel modo di dire significasse, ma i grandi lo ripetevano sempre, quindi doveva essere importante e giusto, special modo se anche Padre lo faceva. Madre diceva che dovevo stare lontano da lui, che era un ubriacone e non gli importava di nulla se non dei suoi comodi, che non veniva mai a trovare loro due perché non li voleva; ma allora, se era davvero quella la verità, perché Padre avrebbe dato a Madre prima Myrcella e poi quel fastidioso e irritante mostriciattolo rosso? Se li aveva dati a Madre, allora doveva volerle bene! Quindi, solo per questa volta, Madre si sbagliava e io avrei ottenuto finalmente l'attenzione di Padre! Del resto, io ero il Principe e un giorno sarei stato Re, proprio come Padre, e potevo avere tutto quello che volevo!  
Il problema era come fare: Padre non aveva mai lanciato due volte lo sguardo nella mia direzione, le rare volte che eravamo assieme, quindi dovevo fare qualcosa di grandioso, proprio come gli eroi, sì! Sarei stato un eroe come quello delle canzoni e Padre sarebbe stato fiero di me!  
L'occasione si presentò una mattina come tante: stavamo facendo colazione, io, i miei fratelli e Madre; o meglio, io facevo colazione e Madre dava da mangiare a quello stupido di mio fratello, mentre la mia sorellina giocava con il cibo. Non capivo perché Madre si dedicasse così tanto a loro, io ero il Principe, il futuro Re! "Sono molto meglio di lei o di quel mostriciattolo!"  
Quasi richiamato dai miei pensieri, mio fratello fece cadere un pezzo di frutta e cominciò a piangere forte, disturbandomi. Mi tappai le orecchie: «Fallo smettere! Fallo smettere!» urlai, ma tutto quello che ottenni fu la richiesta di continuare a mangiare. «No! E' un mostriciattolo! Uccidilo! Uccidilo!»  
Madre si arrabbiò, ma non capivo perché: volevo solo che la smettesse e se lo uccidevano avrebbe terminato di darmi fastidio con il suo piagnisteo. Così, semplicemente, ripetei che doveva ucciderlo, che era meglio se moriva, così stavamo tutti meglio: io non avrei più dovuto ascoltare le sue grida e Madre sarebbe stata di nuovo tutta per me, perché lui sarebbe andato via e Myrcella era solo una femmina, quindi non era importante. Ma Madre non capiva e mi mandò in cucina.  
Quando arrivai, ero arrabbiatissimo; feci pochi passi nella stanza, poi inciampai e quasì finì a terra. Osservando tra i miei piedi, notai una gatta grassa e lenta e le tirai un calcio; lei per tutta risposta cominciò a soffiarmi contro, allontanandosi ballonzolando.  
«Mio Principe, non dovete tirarle un calcio, ha dei gattini dentro di sé».  
Alzai lo sguardo sulla fantesca che mi aveva parlato e che mi guidò a un tavolo dove avrei potuto mangiare in pace: «Li ha mangiati?» chiesi, curioso. Non avevo dimenticato la mia rabbia, ma non volevo sprecarla: quell'odioso mostriciattolo avrebbe dovuto riceverla tutta!  
La donna rise; aveva un viso da idiota, come mio zio Tyrion, tutto tondo e con gli occhi porcini. Persino i suoi capelli erano orribili, sembravano fatti di stoppa. «No, mio Principe, sono i suoi cuccioli! Un gatto maschio li ha messi dentro di lei e tra qualche settimana usciranno!»  
«Voglio vederli!»  
«Quando nasceranno vi manderò a chiamare, mio signore!»  
«Io li voglio vedere ora! Tirali fuori! E' un ordine!»  
Lei sorrise: «Non è possibile, mio signore, moriranno altrimenti, e sono sicura che voi non lo vogliate!» mi disse, allontanandosi.  
Come si permetteva di parlare al mio posto! L'avrei detto a Madre, che sicuramente l'avrebbe punita! E si era anche allontanata da me senza il mio permesso! L'avrebbe pagata cara, quando Madre fosse venuta a saperlo! O magari l'avrei detto a Padre, che l'avrebbe fatta urlare!  
Mangiai ancora più arrabbiato di prima, osservando il piatto in modo truce; potevo sentire gli occhi della gatta su di me, che tenevano d'occhio ogni mio movimento. Anche lei me l'avrebbe pagata, mi aveva fatto quasi cadere e io volevo vedere i suoi gattini subito! Nonno diceva che dovevo imparare ad avere pazienza, ma Madre diceva che se volevo qualcosa tutto quello che dovevo fare era chiedere e l'avrei ottenuto.  
Quindi avrei visto quei gattini.  
Tornai in cucina quel pomeriggio, poco dopo il pranzo, e trovai solo un paio di sguattere; stavano lavando i piatti e chiacchieravano tra loro animatamente, neanche mi notarono entrare. "Femmine!" pensai, irritato: ero contento che non mi avessero visto, così non avrebbero fatto caso a me, ma al tempo stesso ero arrabbiato, perché io ero il Principe e loro dovevano mostrarmi rispetto!  
La gatta stava dormendo sul pavimento, vicino al fuoco; mi avvicinai il più silenziosamente possibile, ma lei doveva avermi sentito lo stesso, perché si svegliò. Però, sapevo che non era abbastanza veloce, così scattai in avanti e l'afferrai per la gola, cercando di girarla; ma non era facile, lei si dibatteva, cercando di graffiarmi. Però, finalmente, ci riuscì.  
Mi sentì forte, forte come un leone, che aveva appena immobilizzato la sua preda, un orrido gatto selvatico che minacciava il suo potere; ma io, proprio come tutti i leoni, avrei fatto in modo che la gatta non potesse fare altro male, l'avrei eliminata. L'avrei uccisa e poi l'avrei cacciata, così avrebbe imparato a non finirmi tra i piedi.  
Posai lo sguardo sulla sua pancia e inorridii: era enorme, ma non era dritta, anzi era piena di curve e si muoveva da sola, in modo frenetico. Dovevano essere i gattini. Bleah! Ricordai che anche Tommen, quel piccolo mostriciattolo rosso, si muoveva quando era dentro Madre; Madre aveva insistito spesso che io lo toccassi, ma era orribile, disgustoso. Adesso, però, volevo capire come erano fatti i gattini ancora dentro la gatta, perché io non ne avevo mai visti. Dovevo aprirle la pancia.  
Io non avevo un pugnale, Madre diceva che ero ancora troppo piccolo, ma avevo già sette anni e cominciavo a perdere i primi denti da latte, quindi stavo diventando grande! Nonno Tywin mi aveva promesso che me ne avrebbe regalato uno bellissimo per i miei sei anni e non vedevo l'ora di avere un'arma tutta per me, non solo quell'orribile spada di legno con cui ero costretto ad imparare!  
Mi guardai intorno, alla ricerca di un coltello; ne notai uno sul tavolo, posato su un tagliere. Valutai le distanze: se avessi lasciato andare la gatta, sarebbe scappata e i nemici non si devono far scappare, si devono eliminare. Non sarei riuscito a prendere il coltello senza mollare la gatta, così presi l'animale, lo sollevai e lo misi sul tavolo.  
«Ah!» esclamai tra i suoi miagolii spaventati: mi aveva graffiato sul viso, speravo che non sarebbe rimasto il segno, altrimenti non sarei stato più il più bel Principe che Westeros avesse mai visto, come diceva sempre Madre.  
Le due sguattere sentirono il rumore e mi chiesero cosa stessi facendo; così risposi che volevo vedere più da vicino la gatta e che dovevano stare zitte e non darmi fastidio, altrimenti l'avrei detto a mia Madre. Mi lasciarono perdere e io mi dedicai al mio compito: il leone avrebbe fatto pagare l'offesa ricevuta dal suo nemico.  
Mi sedetti sul tavolo a tentoni, perché ero ancora alto come zio Tyrion, ma sapevo muovermi molto meglio. Presi di nuovo la gatta per il collo, trattenendola a pancia in aria, mentre pestavo la coda con il ginocchio. Afferrai il coltello che adesso era proprio di fianco a me e cominciai a incidere lo stomaco, mentre la gatta miagolava; era odioso, sembrava che le stessi facendo chissà cosa, mentre stavo solo aprendola per vedere i suoi gattini, poi l'avrei lasciata in pace.  
«Principe! No!» esclamò una delle serve, mentre l'altra corse fuori dalla stanza, ma io rimasi concentrato sul mio compito.  
Ora dall'incisione cominciava ad uscire sangue: era caldo e aveva raggiunto non solo la lama del coltello, ma anche il mio ginocchio sinistro, che si trovava direttamente di fianco alla gatta, che continuava a dibattersi, anche se meno velocemente.  
Quando arrivai in fondo rimossi il coltello e osservai il mio lavoro: non ero ancora molto bravo a tagliare, quindi l'apertura era molto a incerta, non era una linea dritta; però, aveva funzionato, perché il mio nemico si era addormentato per il dolore e non reagiva più. Lasciai la presa e afferrai i bordi dell'apertura, cercando di allargarla, però era troppo dura e il sangue la rendeva anche scivolosa; avevo caldo, tutto quel lavoro affaticava. Quando sarei stato Re, mi sarei goduto un sacco di tempo di riposo, perché avrei potuto farlo; e poi, sapevo che la maggior parte del tempo avrei dovuto firmare un sacco di documenti, ma era troppo noioso per farlo! Preferivo di gran lunga quello che stavo facendo, il calore del sangue era fantastico, nonché il suo odore, anche se cominciavo a sentire la testa pesante. Mi asciugai il calore dalla fronte, non rendendomi conto di sporcarmi il viso, poi ricominciai a cercare di allargare l'apertura; il sangue, che ormai avevo sotto le ginocchia, mi fece però scivolare e la mia mano sinistra finii all'interno della gatta. Spalancai gli occhi, non aspettandomelo.  
Poi, mossi leggermente la mano e toccai qualcosa di viscido: che fosse uno dei gattini? Lo afferrai e tirai forte.  
Altro sangue cominciò a zampillare fuori dall'apertura e io sorrisi, divertito; in mano, avevo una strana sacca giallastra, con all'interno delle cose scure. Mi chiesi cosa fosse, ma la lasciai da parte e rimisi la mano dentro, però c'erano solo delle strane cose e nessun gattino; tornai a prendere quella strana sacca e decisi di aprirla. «Eccoli!» esclamai contento, quando trovai i gattini.  
Li toccai piano, cercando di farli muovere. «Dovete svegliarvi, è un ordine!» dissi, ma non mi ascoltavano, così ne presi uno in mano e cominciai a stritolarlo per costringerlo a muoversi. «Svegliati, o non rivedrai più la tua mamma!»  
«Cosa succede qui?»  
«Padre!» esclamai, felice che fosse arrivato: gli avrei mostrato il nemico sconfitto, lui sarebbe stato orgoglioso di me e solo dopo avrei lasciato andare la gatta. Corsi giù dal tavolo fino a mettermi davanti a lui. «Guardate, Padre!» gli porsi il gattino. «Però non si sveglia! Fatelo svegliare, Padre!»  
Il dolore che si sparse per tutto il mio viso era bruciante; sbattei piano gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco il pavimento. "Come sono arrivato per terra?" mi chiesi; i rumori - o meglio, le urla di mio padre arrivavano ovattati alle mie orecchie. "No, Padre, io non sono un mostro, sono il Principe!" pensai; avrei voluto urlarglielo, ma quando aprii la bocca, cominciai a sputare sangue. Perché sputavo sangue? E poi, proprio davanti a me, c'erano dei denti; mi tastai la gengiva e notai che erano proprio i miei, quei denti.  
Padre mi aveva picchiato. Non aveva alcun diritto di picchiarmi! Lui non c'era mai per me, quando ero più piccolo mi aveva fatto piangere, non mi ascoltava mai. Solo Madre poteva punirmi, perché lei mi voleva bene. Padre invece no, Madre mi aveva avvertito che mi odiava, e io mi ero comportato da sciocco. Non mi sarei più comportato da sciocco. Lo odiai, con tutto me stesso.  
Quella sera, anche Madre mi sgridò, ma lei era molto meglio di mio padre, infatti non mi fece nulla; anzi, si arrabbiò quando seppe che il Re mi aveva picchiato e mi aveva fatto perdere due denti.  
Quando poi le chiesi perché il gattino non si era svegliato, Madre mi spiegò che era morto e che dalla morte non ci si risvegliava mai più, perché lo Straniero non l'avrebbe permesso. Mi spiegò che morire, a volte, era doloroso, come lo era stato per la gatta. Mi spiegò che uccidere qualcuno significava farlo morire e che bisognava uccidere solo i nemici, non la famiglia; e allora le raccontai che io ero il leone e la gatta era il mio nemico, quindi era giusto che l'avessi uccisa.  
Mi era piaciuto causare dolore a quella gatta, era stato divertente; anche il sangue era carino, ma mi aveva sporcato tutto. E mi era piaciuto ucciderla.  
Poi ripensai al viso di mio padre, alle sue parole. "Io non sono un mostro, padre. Io sono il Principe e i miei nemici moriranno tutti!". Anche mio padre era mio nemico, quindi un giorno sarebbe morto per quello che mi aveva fatto. Lui e tutti i miei nemici sarebbero morti, nel sangue, e io sarei stato felice. La loro morte sarebbe stata dolce da gustare. La Morte era dolce da gustare.  


♣ ♠ ♦ ♥

«Maestà!»  
La voce di Ser Arys Oakheart mi richiamò dai miei ricordi e dalla contemplazione dei pali sopra la Fortezza Rossa: Ned Stark, il Traditore, mi era sfuggito, ma presto, molto presto, i miei uomini l'avrebbero catturato e allora sarebbe stata la sua fine, la sua e quella di tutta la sua famiglia! Forse, avrei risparmiato solo Sansa, giocare con lei mi divertiva parecchio, soprattutto quando cercava di dimostrarsi forte, cercando di non piangere. "Povera stupida!" Osservai ancora qualche secondo i pali: anche la testa di mio padre ci sarebbe stata bene, lì...  
Mi sentivo uno stupido sciocco, un bambino con la bocca ancora sporca di latte, quando ripensavo al dolore che avevo provato mentre sedevo di fianco a mio padre morente. Quell'uomo non aveva fatto altro che disprezzarmi, mi aveva picchiato, punito e deriso numerose volte nel corso della mia vita, così come aveva deriso i miei fratelli e mia madre. Ma forse, mostrarmi addolorato era stato un bene, nessuno avrebbe pensato che gioissi, sapendo mio padre morto ed essendo diventato Re. Del resto, i sentimenti che provavo per quell'uomo erano sepolti e niente li avrebbe mai portati alla luce.  
«Cosa vuoi? Non vedi che sono occupato? Devo giustiziare te per primo?» gli chiesi, voltandomi verso di lui con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.  
«Perdonatemi, Altezza; ma vostra madre, la Regina Reggente, chiede se siete così gentile da omaggiarla con la vostra presenza» disse la guardia, con un inchino.  
Rimasi immobile per un attimo prima di avviarmi. «La prossima volta che mi interromperai, avrò la tua lingua; del resto, non ti serve per combattere».

_If the people raise a great howl against my barbarity and cruelty,  
I will answer that war is war, and not popularity seeking._


End file.
